


Lust

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Office Sex, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kara drops by to L-Corp to satisfy an itch that Lena is more than happy to scratch





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kassebaum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bite me...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120715) by [Kassebaum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum). 



> So after reading ‘Bite Me’ I decided to retry my hand at smut (I wrote a Supercat fic that though proud of it, I’m still doubtful if it’s good. Please go check it out and tell me what you think) Hope it's good. I apologize in advance if this is hard to read, I’m a Meheecan and write fanfics to practice my English but I’ve barely gotten comments on how my fics are and just one about how they read. If I get requests I might make more.

Lena was in her office after another tedious day, finishing the last bits of work for the day; eager to go home to her girlfriend whom she had heard had a hard day as well after fighting Metallo.

Lena had mixed feelings about Kara fighting; she always had had them since the business woman realized she had feelings for the Kriptonian. Lena knew Kara could take care of herself and the raven-haired beauty was more than proud of all Kara had accomplished as Supergirl but she would still worry about the safety of her beloved Godess.

The only good thing that came out of all the fighting was that-

“In the name of Rao” a voice startled Lena, who was too deep in thought to hear the door of her balcony being opened as the superhero of National City saw herself in “Still working?”

“Yeah, you know that work never really stops when you have to lead a company to the top” Lena said as she cleared the desk of paperwork, already noticing the predatory glance Kara was giving her.

Small problem of Kryptonian biology: Under the Yellow Sun, the Kryptonian version of estrogen and adrenaline combined and caused Kara to become a predatory version of herself. Normally Kara could and exercised self-restraint but why do that when Lena was more than happy to have a version of Kara that could only think of three things that brought Lena joy in endless supplies: Sex, More Sex and Food.

“I really can-” Lena didn’t allowed Kara to finish that sentence; though she found it cute that Kara was more than willing to just ride this out, Lena wanted Kara just as much, if not even more than Kara wanted her right now.

“I’ve had a stressful day, Kara” Lena said as she stood up from behind her desk and quickly sat on it, swinging her legs around the edges of the mahogany furniture and riding her skirt up to tease Kara just enough to kill any second thoughts the blonde could be having.

“Is that so?” Lena shuddered at Kara’s smooth voice that already promised the CEO of L-Corp a sea of pleasure tonight “Funny, I was thinking this morning that this is the only place that we haven’t had sex in”

“My-” Lena’s mind had barely processed what Kara said and the next moment she was pinned to her desk, a bruising grip kept her hands above her head and Lena moaned as Kara bit her on the base of her neck.

“Every morning I’ll be thinking of getting a lap dance from now on and I’ll count how long it takes until I get it” Kara said to then lick where she had bit with a fervor that melted Lena’s mind as the sensation reminded her of just how skillful Kara was with her tongue.

“Kara” Lena said the Kryptonian name like a prayer, over and over with utter devotion; her voice spoke of fragility that only spurred Kara’s hunger further. The blonde felt an urge to fuck this woman beneath her until breaking her and then some more.

“We can’t-Not here” Lena wanted nothing more than the great sex Kara was offering but her assistant was on the other room and could come in any minute to say goodnight.

“Afraid she’ll want to join us” Kara said as she moved upward, sensually licking Luthor’s throat with a tantalizing slowness that had Lena’s hips bucking upwards in an attempt to get Kara to move upward faster so Lena could have a chance to kiss this Sex Goddess that was hers

“She’s fuckable enough to have as a side dish” Kara said staring into Lena’s emerald-like eyes when she finished licking Lena’s throat and the dead serious look on the blonde’s face was a sight to behold for the CEO.

Kara smirked at the silence and said with a shit eating grin plastered on her face “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” As the blonde spoke she pushed one of her stocking-clad legs forth and spread the businesswoman’s slowly, pressing her knee against the heat that was between Lena’s legs “Me, fucking you and then watching how I fuck another girl until she thinks I’m trying to kill her”

Lena had been keeping that secret for a while now, her curious mind often pondering how it would be to have a threesome with Kara: Would Kara put the same effort to both? Would she favor her girlfriend and make it a pleasant thing for the other girl or on the contrary…Would Kara fuck the new variable harder and faster, taking the chance to taste new things while spending her sweet time on Lena to mend for going wild on some girl?

“Fuck” Lena’s breath came out making that sound by some unknown reason as Kara started to move her knee up and down to give some stimuli to Lena’s wet, hungry cunt. Lena didn’t felt capable of making a rational thought; she knew this was nothing yet the knowing that Kara was in this state made her go mad by desire and even the slightest of ministration from Kara rendered her harmless.

“So: How you want it?” Kara offered and Lena’s mind froze like a laptop that got asked to open a million videos at once “I know you keep the strap on from that time I fucked you on the car because you wanted to have sex in between meetings on the left side of this desk, so the possibilities are quite large”

“I had it lead-lined!” Lena exclaimed in despair as she attempted to make a mental note to sue the people that told her the desk had been lead-lined and charged her a good penny for that.

“Lead doesn’t have the fault” Kara started punctuating every word with a tantalizing push of her knee against Lena’s womanhood while pouring the words against the CEO’s ear, the heat of her breath a whole sexual caress of its own “That you, my darling, are in constant need of a good fucking that I’m happy to provide. Anytime, anywhere, anyhow. Just remember I own you and you get off because there’s nothing sweeter than the face you make when you come for me”

By the end of that dialogue Lena was a nanometer from showing Kara what the CEO was pretty sure was going to be her sweetest face yet “Give it to me, Kara”

“In a second” the blonde alien said, leaving Lena abandoned to her luck as her pleasure got pulled from under her and plunged the raven-haired beauty into an abyss of frustration.

Kara moved and stood like the Man of Steel in front of the door; as soon as she settled into her cousin’s most known stance the door opened to reveal Lena’s assistant who was going to let Lena know she was done for the day.

“Supergirl! What are you doing here?” Lena smiled through the horror she was feeling as her orgasm slipped away from her knowing full well that her assistant was a bit of a fangirl of National City’s Hero.

“I am talking to Ms. Luthor of a sensitive matter that requires absolute secrecy. You’re lucky I heard you coming or you could’ve overheard something that could’ve put your life in danger” Kara felt she was talking to the poor woman like she was a little child but she needed to act heroic in order for this to work “Now, be on your way before someone sees you and me from somewhere and thinks you know something of the issue I’m discussing with Ms. Luthor”

At the mention of danger to her person Lena’s assistant yelped and ran as she fast as she could towards the exit, Kara closing the door to Lena’s office and the turned around to show Lena her biggest ‘I’m such a genius’ smile.

“Should I send her something signed with a note that puts her at ease in a few days? Just so she doesn’t become paranoid” Kara said as she walked toward Lena, who was still lying on the desk and had started giggling at how Kara had outsmarted even her; for not even in a million years would’ve Lena thought of something like that.

“I’m offended at the fact you heard her coming” Lena said as Kara approached her with lust burning in her eyes “Am I not worthy of your full, undivided attention?”

“Constant Vigilance” Kara said as she brought out the cabinet where the strap on was, effectively breaking the lock It was under “A habit that I am developing thanks to my girlfriend, who is the definition of a lecherous person”

Lena was divided in equal parts between yelling at Kara for breaking her desk, offended at being called lecherous and being turned on at Kara’s demonstration of strength.

“Personally I’m all for fucking your throat with this until  it’s lubed enough that I can just ram you against the floor until your pelvis cracks and then eat you out while I put you on my shoulders and press you against the window so a paparazzi can get a bunch of free money shots of your ass but yet again I don’t know of such thing as ‘needing a break’” Kara made it sound like Lena was a weakling, and while normally she would’ve had a witty retort but the mention that Kara felt like fucking her until the blonde hero broke her pelvis had the poor CEO almost begging Kara to shove it in her throat already.

“Kara” Lena knew she was pleading and that that stirred Kara’s inner sex-hungry beast to the point she was jumping into the strap on as Lena spoke “Just fuck me against the wall until I can’t walk”

“Deal” In the brief moment it took Lena to finish her sentence Kara had put on the strap-on and gotten rid of her skirt.

All it took was the blink of an eye and Lena was naked against the nearest wall; Kara’s super speed denying her girlfriend the right to complain (or revel) at the sight of her clothes being torn apart like if they had been made of tissue paper.

 “Rao” Kara said once she was sure Lena had become aware that she was about to get what she had asked for, the scent of arousal from Lena filling Kara’s yellow sun powered nostrils “If there was only a perfume of you. But then again being a hero is hard enough without me constantly smelling how much you want me”

Lena opened her mouth to say a very good witty retort but all that came out was a sigh as Kara entered her in one thrust without any problems because when Lena said she was wet it was because she could feel her thighs dampened with arousal and Kara knew this very well.

“You’re big, baby” Lena said in a gasp as Kara started thrusting into her at a steady pace that was firm and had Lena feeling the hard concrete of the wall against her body as a comfort because she was sure as hell that if it had come to her to stand as Kara rammed her right now Kara would be ramming her doggy style with her ass the only thing standing as the CEO was 100% sure she wouldn’t have had it in her to stand. Not with Kara thrusting into all of her sweet spots with sniper precision.

“What did you expected?” Kara said as she took a step back and then grabbed Lena by her hair and pulled with a strength that had Lena whimpering “It´s yours and you like big things”

“I like nice things-” Kara started ramming her hard and fast and whatever Lena was going to say next was lost to the ages as Lena’s voice became entranced in the job of expressing how much Lena was enjoying having sex by screaming and moaning at the top of her lounges.

Kara was entranced by the sounds Lena was making, barely keeping her strength in check, and before long Lena was twitching and aphonic as she came hard, her pussy quivering and desperately trying to keep the strap-on inside her but failing to do so.

“Now, that’ isn’t fair” Kara said as she let Lena fall to the ground and curled into fetal position “You’re a selfish bitch”

Lena barely heard the ‘You’ and the ‘bitch’ in her orgasmic trance; Kara’s strength usually in check had been so hard this time that the orgasm had wrecked her body in less than 5 minutes.

Kara huffed and spread Lena’s legs once more, this time with her foot before kneeling down and quickly reintroducing the strap-on in Lena’s cunt all the way to the brim in one smooth push; the CEO utterly delighted by what she knew was coming next.

“’Till you can’t walk, right?” Kara said with a tone Lena couldn’t make out if it was disdain of some sorts or just a reminder of what Lena had asked.

Kara then proceeded to indulge in what she had been craving since the fight with Metallo was over: Fucking Lena as hard as Lena could take and just rut away like a pair of wild animals in heat. She rammed Lena over and over with strength and passion while kissing wherever she could; leaving hickeys that branded Lena as hers in every patch of skin her mouth had access to and picturing it was actually her and not a piece of plastic what was inside of her beloved.

Kara bit, nipped, licked and utterly fucked Lena, making the poor CEO come 7 times before finally coming herself, the mental picture in the blonde’s mind that she was leaving her seed inside a fertile womb getting Lena pregnant making the superhero wonder if she had read too many Omegaverse fanfics of Holmes and Watson in AO3.

Kara felt like going at least another round but a strangled ‘Kara’ landed her in the real world where Lena could only come so many times before dying; but Kara knew that Lena would’ve been happy to go that way so she didn’t worry that much about what she just gave Lena.

“I think I over did it, didn’t I?” Kara looked down at a Lena who was staring up but was not looking at Kara because she had gone blind 5 orgasms ago.

‘No’ Lena said but Kara had to use her super hearing to actually hear the trace of voice Lena had left in her ‘I like them feisty’

“You really want to die having sex, don’t you?” Kara said amused and utterly in love of how royally fucked Lena looked.

‘I don’t oppose the idea’ Lena coyly said before moaning as an aftershock ran its course through her oversensitive body.

Kara laughed and laid herself on top of her girlfriend “Get some sleep. I’ll take you home before sunrise so your assistant doesn’t come back tomorrow to see us naked”

‘Get me some new clothes and I can wake up here’ Lena told Kara and Kara laughed like she had been told a cute joke about puppies.

“Darling, you can’t go to work tomorrow. You’re in a mission that needs your complete attention” Kara stated as a matter of fact and Lena couldn’t put together what Kara was talking about, her confusion so obvious that Kara had to spell it out against the CEO’s ear.

“You and I are on a mission; fucking each other brains out at your apartment” Kara bit Lena’s earlobe when she finished saying that and it finally clicked in Lena’s brain.

‘Ah, yes. That mission’ Lena mouthed as she thought to herself ‘And she says I’m lecherous’

* * *

 

Lena showed up to work 3 days later and when her assistant saw her she was horrified.

“What happened? All you told me was that you were with Supergirl”

“Oh, I was with Supergirl alright” Lena’s voice was raspy and it was clear she had been screaming a lot “Totally worth it. Remember me to help her in missions more often”

Lena smiled as her assistant paled at the possibilities of what had put her in that state and couldn’t just help herself “Supergirl says that she’ll gladly sign anything you want as a ‘Thank you’ for not telling anyone she had been here that other night and asked me to tell you that you can relax now as the danger is over. Clearly”

Lena didn’t knew if her assistant had told anyone but if Kara and herself had done their proper impressions on her assistant the poor girl hadn’t been sleeping well in fear that something might happen to her.

“Ah, yes. But ma’am please next time just give moral and technical support to her” Lena's assistant told her glancing at her state: Bruises everywhere, in a wheel-chair and a disconcerting smile as if she had enjoyed whatever she had done with the Maiden of Steel.

If you could still call Kara a maiden, that was.

**Author's Note:**

> How messed up am I for wanting an Omegaverse fic of Lena in heat?
> 
> 12-01-2017 UPDATE: Holy wow! Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments! I tried my hand at Omegaverse. Look it up as Lena-El on the page's searcher. While you're reading this I'd like to ask for something else: Could you be a dear and check all my other stuff too? Much appreciated! Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines


End file.
